The present invention concerns a pillow, in particular for use in the context of therapeutic measures, having a pillow body, made of an elastically deformable material, in which several loudspeakers can be positioned and which forms a support surface on its upper side.
Pillows of this kind with built-in loudspeakers are known from WO 99/58088 and are utilized principally to treat auditory disorders, for example tinnitus aurium, using so-called music therapies, pieces of music that are superimposed on the audible noise subjectively perceived by the tinnitus patient being played to the patient in accordance with the auditory disturbance.
The use of such music-therapy pillows has proven entirely successful in the context of this treatment of tinnitus disorders or other sleep disturbances. The fact that the pillows either cannot be cleaned at all or can be cleaned only after laborious disassembly of the components of the loudspeaker system, and moreover that individual positioning of the loudspeakers as the patient wishes involves considerable effort, is nevertheless perceived as disadvantageous.
It is therefore the object of the invention to configure a pillow of the kind cited initially in such a way that the pillow can easily be cleaned, and in particular so that the loudspeakers can also be positioned in simple fashion.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved in that the loudspeakers are retained in a rail made of an elastically deformable material, and the rail is detachably inserted into a corresponding recess on the underside of the pillow body.
According to the present invention, the loudspeakers are therefore no longer, as in the existing art, inserted directly into the pillow body, but rather are preassembled on a rail, and thus can easily be mounted on the pillow body or detached therefrom for cleaning of the pillow body, by the fact that the rail is inserted into the recess provided therefor on the underside of the pillow body or removed again therefrom.
The rail advantageously has cutouts, in particular in the form of through openings that can be produced particularly easily, into which the loudspeakers are inserted. According to a preferred embodiment, the loudspeaker cutouts are provided in the axial end regions of the rail so that the loudspeakers positioned therein are placed as far apart as possible from one another and, in particular, on either side of a head resting on the pillow. The best possible acoustic effect is thereby achieved.
If the pillow body is orthopedically shaped, it may also be advisable to provide the recess for the rail on the underside of the pillow in the neck region of the pillow, where a neck ridge is usually located. The patient then hears not only via the ears but also through the so-called auditory bones.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, provision is made for the pillow body and the rail each to be made of foam material, so that the rail can easily be inserted into the corresponding recess of the pillow body and removed again therefrom. With appropriate dimensioning the rail then retains itself in the recess so that no additional attachment elements, for example hook-and-loop straps or the like, are necessary for mounting the rail on the pillow body. In the same fashion, the loudspeakers can be easily and securely positioned in the cutout. It has proven advantageous if the rail is, in this context, made at least for the most part of a hard foam material, thereby giving the rail a certain strength. So as not thereby to impair comfort for the user, in a further development of this embodiment provision is made for the rail to have on its upper side, in the region between the loudspeaker cutouts provided in the end regions of the rail, a recess into which is inserted a foam strip made of an elastically deformable material that is softer than the hard foam material and preferably is made of the material of the pillow body.
According to a further embodiment of the invention, provision is made for the loudspeakers to be arranged on the rail adjustably in the longitudinal rail direction. This embodiment makes it possible to adapt the loudspeaker position individually to the user""s head shape. It is additionally advantageous if, in particular, slit-shaped through openings for the necessary supply and/or transmission cables are provided in the rail.
A further advantageous embodiment of the invention comprises a pillow cover, embodied in particular as a replaceable cover, that can easily be cleaned when necessary. Openings through which the supply and/or transmission cables for the loudspeakers can be guided are then provided in the pillow cover, advantageously on the pillow underside near the mutually opposite transverse sides. The arrangement of openings on both transverse sides and, in particular, at the corner regions of the cushion makes it possible to position the cables in an unobtrusive manner depending on whether the patient sleeps on his or her right or left side.